Floweys heart and soul
by EastofJuly
Summary: In a fight flowey makes a discovery.
1. Chapter 1

His magic flows sans summoned another bunch of attacks with his blaster Sans moved as he dodged another one of floweys non friendly pellets he looked sweaty eyes closing flowey grinned slashing at sans ``Oh you are such an lazy smiley trashbag,,. He dodged Stile grinning just shrugged ``Your the one who made me into one weed,,. Before an huge light went on him vaporizing him sans said``get dunked on,,. He felt the reset he turned an eye on the flower shooting where the flower was he popped up another place he immediately went down Gaster blaster firing above him on instinct he popped up for air not getting to hold his breath he was at the skeletons feet gasping for air.

Sans looked down singular eye flashing down repairing a smaller gaster blaster flowey looked up surprised then grin quick thinking saving another death leaping up and wrapping one of his vines around sans wrist dragging himself on it sans tried to shake him off ``Weed your really hanging in there aren't you,,. It was flowey in response flowey crawled up sans frailing arm leaving vines chaining it to the ground not thinking this opportunity to kill that trashbag was to good his eyes white dead looking as he went up his sleeve sans continued him trying to flick flowey off eyes glowed blue he started tugging a the vine with magic he punned sweating ``I wouldn't have taken you to be an creeper,,. as He felt pressure as the flower tugged on his ribs to avoid being pulled off sans grin faltered as the icky feeling of the plant trying to find safety in his rib cage stile tugging at floweys vines with his hands and magic until he charged an gaster blaster at himself.

Flowey looked around mouth in a strait line quick thinking he could..no... Yes Using his determination. Sans froze eyes widened his grin actually turning into an circleish shape that represents the unfamiliarity his eyes looking down his hands tugging on the vines going under his rib cage.

Flowey grasps sans soul. The monster soul was so tiny it could fit inside his palms it sparkled an light blue and yellow swirling a shiny light blue and yellow if he had them halfway smaller then any other soul it was an change he looked at it mouth opened halfway eyes slightly bigger glittering with the soul before Sans just said ``Nope not going there,, eyes black. Before hearing a Gaster blaster before they were coated in an vaporizing gaster blaster light dust pored down.

He was back at the save point again Sans just standing there shaking Flowey said with neutral mocking expression ``Hey Smiling Trashbag your souls tiny,,. Flowey grinned ``It`s such an unusual thing to see,,. Sans grin shaking says ``Don`t get used to it buddy that not going to happen again,,. Flowey Grinned his jagged toothy grin a spit of droll going down he looks down san sweats eyes black. Flowey said ``Well Trashbag I`m the one with determination,,. Popping down under the earth he twists around shrinking digging making an flowey shaped cavern light flowed through flowey`s joy went hungry grin going harder as he dug more out of the cavern the dirt fell away light bled through he thought a soul before laughing gurgling as the dirt went on him his roots were flattened in the view one glowing root yellow and orange ``I need that soul,,.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Beautiful full l day outsides birds were singing ``Arrrrrgggooooooooo,,. flowers were sick of blooming he sneezed dust coming right from his nose and mouth Petals covering his ears. He layed his head on the ground harshly repeatedly ``Why,Why,Why did I forget this happening to me,,. Looking down keeping in the earth a bunch of leaves made to cover his ever glowing stem giving the disgusting singing bird monster a look he ducked underground popping up quickly shuffling in to hide his roots he looked up screaming flowey grinned watching the human drop using this opportunity to check them. Perhaps this time he should introduce himself he dismissed it sneezing thinking back to the kindness soul kidnapped him and kept feeding him foul liquid.

Simione LV1

Soul Bravery

Wants his family

An person was screaming on top a human yelled down ``Hey wait the searchers aren't here yet,,. The Brave man yelled back ``She may be seriously hurt I`m looking for her I`ll be back later,,. Flowey thought evilly ``No you won`t I`m the one in control As the man walked away flowey was about to close the hole when ``Argghhhh a very Girly scream,,. Flowey sore Quickly checking seeing brown hair dark skin.

Trisha

Soul Justice

Always Trusted to do the right thing.

Flowey thought ``More souls to the extractor,,. Almost smiling as he sealed the portal and felt it shift.

Gritting his teeth as he felt their determination overpower his reset shifting floweys determination to Simiones Bravery Soul he sore the women with the hat Trisha walk up to him they came closer it was then flowey changed his mind popping up from the ground ``Howdy,,. These idiots are going to be dead soon they can only reset so much.

Flowey watched as the Simione Fighting the brother dieing without seeing his sister the monster taking the place but not the mind of the smiley trashbags brother the women overrun with pain bring out something clutching her hat grabbing something from her side the monster gripped hard on the soul flowey yelped as the thing let out a large sound the monster just formed a shield a green one the women grit her teeth quickly forming into surprise ``you monsters,,. In tears she did the right thing she ran throwing away her gun and hat going into a corner of the street and cried ``howdy it`s me flowey the flower,,. She screeched screaming ``get away from me,,. Flowey said ``Well that`s no way to greet a new friend,,. checking her.

Trisha

Soul justice

Not sure she did the right thing

Flowey grinned feeling anticipation she said ``You are not my friend go away,,. She gripped at something dragging out an broken bit of wood from the trash putting it in front of her ``Filthy monster,,. The beam went down flowey dodged it easily ``Well lets not be best friends then die,,. Pellets went in impacting her she gasped blood dripped out of her mouth before she died her soul floated floweys vine was around the soul when suddenly he felt, he felt!.

He became aware of a glowing eye behind him. As the soul glowed blue and header for the skeleton Flowey turned to him ``I did nothing against our kingdom,,. He exclaimed to the on the outside short skeleton teen sans quickly said ``Well weed I didn't say you did,,. His eyes went black ``At least in this timeline,,.

I'm just getting my job over with,,. Picking up his soul winking he said ``your looking floury,,. Flowey said ``What,,. Before sniffing the pollen coming out of his mouth before screaming full demonic face ``STAY HERE SMILEY TRASHBAG,,. Sans just Teleported away Flowey just stayed there giving an quick look to the disgusting body thinking ``Lazy Skeleton,,.

Then just looked sad defeated petals down``I`m having such a bad time,,.


	3. Chapter 3

Check the description

The story on how asriel was hanging around flowey was taking to long I dicided to just post this.

Flowey was in his cavern a second later ``Arrrrgggghhhhh,,. His teeth came out an light his soul light flared up to the bottom of his stem ``Hissssss,,. The power of love compels the light to go it quickly covered him to his head pollen was magic. There flowey was glowing all yellow and orange the new sliver of soul grew ``ahhhhh,,. Flowey put his head to the floor ``why did I ever want this in the first place,,. Then he felt a green light appeared on his stem ``Whats going,,. An blushing pause.

The Green light disappeared ``Wait Asriel COME BACK,,.

Sans walked around underground he looked up at the twinkling air the rare bits of sunlight streamed in making the ice look like glitter dispute how cold it was Snowdin area was among the few that can get sunlight due to the closeness of the surface among the life the monsters gave the fauna magic to survive the harsh cold and preserve sunlight. Papyrus cam out ``Sans whys everything so different,,. sans paused ``Hang on Bro let me think,,. Papyrus put his head at the side of his head ``It looks so glamorous,,. He turned to sans ``Sans do you remember seeing this before,,. Sans just held out his hands he looked up at papyrus ``nah bro I don`t remember seeing this,,. Flowey watched them from afar sweating from the hot glow of his roots.

Asriel then floated nearby ``Your Soulmates,, Making a love heart with his hands. Flowey hissed at him ``You told me your out,,. Asriel raised his fingers ``I just needed to to think of what I`m going to do next oh look sans is coming,,. Flowey was about to duck under when Sans greeted.

``Hiya asriel,,. Flowey exclaimed ``What you can see this idiot,,. Sans lifted his head up revealing his glowing blue eye ``Sure can,,. Asriel waved both hands ``Hey sans,,.

Flowey mumbled ``when did that happen,,.

``Whelp your such a kidder,,. Flowey made a face thinking "puns"

Asriel said ``sans Guess whos got a bone to pick with you,,.

Asriel Jazz handed flowey Floweys lid was over his eyes.

Sans said ``Oakay I`ll give,,. Eye closed.

``FLOWEY wanna tell him which one,,.

Flowey mouth was agape before yelling ``NO,,. Before going into the earth Asriel just said ``I`m out now peace,,.

Sans Stood there sweat going down the back of his head.


End file.
